Wally's farewell Letters
by Ec629
Summary: Nightwing went to Wally's and Artemis' apartment and found letters to him and his teamates


Nightwing have taken the leave of absence for almost half month now. Even it is a short time, it feels like a decade. Everything has changed. Artemis is now Tigeress. Bart is the _new _Kid Flash. And Wally… is gone.

He know Wally volunteered to help them. But… it still doesn't feel right. He cannot help to feel that it is his fault. If he hasn't been so desperate to find out the Light's secret partner, Artemis won't need to fake her death and Wally will be happy. Wally will still be alive.

Wally is right. He is becoming_ him. _He dreams of being _him_ all the time when he is still Robin. _He _is his mentor, his father, his friend. Things are so simple back then. Dick took out a picture from his pocket and bit back the tears that are threatening to spill. The picture held so many memories. It is their first Christmas together, with the team.

Everyone is so happy. Wally and he are making funny faces. Artemis is laughing beside them. Megan is in Conner's arms. Raquel and Zatanna are putting Christmas decorations on Kaldur, who looked like a Christmas tree, is smiling at the girls' antics. Even Roy is there. He is laughing too.

Dick stops in front of Wally's apartment. It is empty since Artemis moved back with her mother. This place hold too many of Wally's memories. It is so overpowering that Artemis had to move away. She said she needed time to grieve. Dick come here to see the place for the last time because Artemis will sell this place a few days later. Dick also come to clear the place as Artemis had left most of Wally's belonging there. She also said that she doesn't want to take them with her.

Dick picks the lock and walks into the small apartment. It is messy, but comfortable. Nightwing looks around the living room and smiled. Three years ago, when Wally and Artemis moved in for the first day, they had a food fight here. There are still some stains on the couch.

_"Ha! Gotcha!" A sixteen year old Dick Grayson laughed aloud as a pie hit Wally's face._

_"You are so dead, dude," Wally smirked and took out a tomato from the fridge. Artemis is squeezing cream on Wally's back, trying to contain her giggles._

_Dick dodged the tomato. Phew! If he got hit, his clothes will stain. _

_Splash! The tomato did miss its target, but the new target that got hit will surely make Artemis angry. _

_Wally hit the new couch._

Nightwing grins a little. Yep, that is the good old days.

Dick gulps upon arriving Wally's and Artemis' bedroom._ I need to face it. _Dick takes a deep breath and walks inside. The room is neat. There is a big bed, enough for two people. In front of the bed is a large TV. There are some books on the shelf too. After flipping through a few books, he realizes that they are Wally's diaries. He wrote all of the missions they had, all the fun things the team had gone through in the cave. Dick closes the diary. He doesn't want to invade his friend's privacy.

Anyhow, he puts the diaries into a bag he brought over. He may not want to read it now, but he might read them in the future, when the grieve have dissolve a little.

There are some souvenirs on the shelf too. The ones that were put on the shelf usually are the ones that Wally treasures the most. There was a sword, a cup, a mask of Sportsmaster and some other things that Dick cannot name. One by one, he put them in the bag. He is glad that he brought two bags. Next to the souvenirs, there is his large collection of video games. Although Dick has most of them, he put them all into the bag. These will come in handy in the future. After all, Wally had many special editions.

When he finds a loose floorboard, Dick cannot help to open it. Under the floor board was a secret compartment. In it, there are some letters. Curious, Dick picks them up. He is shock to see one of the letters is for him. He quickly glances through the names. There is one for Connor, Artemis, his parents, Bart, Barry, Garfield, Kaldure and Roy, even Tim got one.

Dick put the other letters into the stuffed bag carefully and sat on the bed. He uses a shaky hand and opens the letter.

_Dear Dick/Richard_

_I know by the time you are reading this, I have died. Don't be so surprise. Actually, I have prepared this day already. Bart had told me before hand…_

**To be continued… Review!**


End file.
